the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Songs
These are the songs that have either inspired each of the characters or remind us of the characters. Couples= Rule the World - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Rule The World Walking After You - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Walking After Drops of Jupiter - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Drops of Jupiter The Book of Love|Achilles & Kyra Back To You|Panos & Samiyah Accidentally in Love - Panos & Samiyah|Panos & Samiyah - Accidentally In Love Fix You - Panos & Samiyah|Panos & Samiyah - Fix You Solsbury Hill - Eldin & Lyra|Eldin & Lyra - Solsbury Hill There You'll Be - Eldin & Lyra|Eldin & Lyra - There You'll Be I'm With You - Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina - I'm With You Run - Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina - Run Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You) - Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina - Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You) Thing for You - Kit & Shaina|Kit & Shaina - Thing for You She's Electric - Natham & Laini|Natham & Laini - She's Electric Come What May - Natham & Laini|Natham & Laini - Come What May (Had to :p) She Will Be Loved - Natham & Laini|Natham & Laini - She Will Be Loved Dreams - Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa - Dreams A Thousand Miles - Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa - A Thousand Miles You Could Be Happy - Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei - You Could Be Happy Only Time - Baelor & Daena|Baelor & Daena - Only Time Torani and Alistair - Hero|Torani and Alistair - Hero Elton John - Can You Feel The Love Tonight (High Quality)|Torani and Gwaine's First Date - Can You Feel The Love Tonight Gwaine and Torani - Amazed|Torani and Gwaine - Amazed Torani and Gwaine - When You Say Nothing At All|Torani and Gwaine - When You Say Nothing At All Gwaine and Tora - Next To Me|Gwaine and Tora - Next To Me Torani and Gwaine - My Angel|Sung in Quenyan (Ancient Elvish...............well not really, it's Afrikaans, but shhhh!) Torani and Gwaine - Soutwater|Another Quenyan song, written by Gwaine as a gift to his wife It Is You (I Have Loved) Dana Glover|Seifa and Percival - It Is You (I Have Loved) Seifa and Percival - Iris|Seifa and Percival - Iris Rose and Norin - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You|Rose and Norin - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You My Life Would Suck Without You Lyrics- Kelly Clarkson|Rose realizes breaking up with Norin was a bad move - My Life Would Suck Without You Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You|Rose and Norin - Lost Without You Mithian and Bedivere - That's Amore|Mithian and Bedivere - That's Amore Mithian and Bedivere - Stand by Me|Mithian and Bedivere - Stand by Me Michael bublè - You've got a friend in me|Mithian and Bedivere - You've Got A Friend In Me Lorcan and Rose II - Sunrise|Lorcan and Rose II - Sunrise Lorcan and Rose - Here I Am|Lorcan and Rose II - Here I Am Something Deep Inside|Rose II and Lorcan - Something Deep Inside I will follow him|Clara and Drake - I Will Follow Him Love Story|Clara and Drake - Love Story Josh Groban - In Her Eyes|Drake and Clara - In Her Eyes Jace and Clara - Love Will Find A Way-0|Drake and Clara - Love Will Find A Way Lorcan and Lyra - So Close-0|Lorcan and Lyra dance at the Elysium Ball - So Close Beneath Your Beautiful|Siri and Flynn - Beneath Your Beautiful Kean & Aquila - Demons|Kean & Aquila - Demons All I Ask of You|Winter and Theron - All I Ask Of You Breathe Again|Lois and Jorren - Breathe Again "Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right."|Lois and Jorren - You and Me Superheroes|Lois and Jorren - Superheroes I Know Him So Well|Kahlan accepts that Jorren is better off with her sister, Lois - I Know Him So Well A Sky Full Of Stars - Orion & Saiya|Orion & Saiya - A Sky Full Of Stars If I had a Heart - Ragnar & Shiera|Ragnar & Shiera - If I had a Heart A Hero Comes Home - Ragnar & Shiera|Ragnar & Shiera - A Hero Comes Homes I Believe in You|Torani and Thalion - I Believe in You Something Just Like This|Rhaegar & Lorelei If Love Is The Law|Panos & ..... Rewrite The Stars|Kal-El and Torani Storm |-| House Midas= The World Is Not Enough - Callandra|Callandra - The World Is Not Enough Gold - Callandra|Callandra - Gold (of course) Iron - Dante|Dante - Iron Paradise - Shaina|Shaina - Paradise Titanium - Shaina|Shaina - Titanium Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Shaina|Shaina - Stop Crying Your Heart Out Devil Inside - Shaina|Shaina - Devil Inside Bones - Shaina|Shaina - Bones Mirror - Shaina|Shaina - Mirror Empire - Shaina|Shaina - Empire Girl On Fire - Shaina|Shaina - Girl on Fire King For A Day - Azrael|Azrael - King For A Day Everybody's on the run - Rhaegar|Rhaegar - Everybody's On The Run Now We Are Free - Rhaegar|Rhaegar - Now We Are Free Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Rheagar|Rhaegar - Everybody Wants to Rule the World Boomerang - Kira|Kira - Boomerang How Far I'll Go|Lorelei |-| House Myrmidon= Remember Me - Achilles|Achilles - Remember Me Eye of the Tiger - Achilles|Achilles - Eye of the Tiger (Like Father, Like Son...) I Can Go The Distance - Achilles|Achilles - I Can Go The Distance Eye of the Tiger - Panos|Panos - Eye Of The Tiger (:p) Street Life - Panos|Panos - Street Life (This is the beat in his head that Panos walks to... He thinks he's that cool...) Carry On My Wayward Son - Panos|Panos - Carry On My Wayward Son Back in Black - Panos|Panos - Back in Black Macho Man - Panos|Panos - Macho Man (I guess this is how Torani and Lyra saw him) I`m Too Sexy - Panos|Panos - I'm Too Sexy (Yup, he thinks this) I Just Can't Wait To Be King - Young Panos|Young Panos - I Just Can't Wait To Be King Going Under - Samiyah|Samiyah - Going Under Poker Face - Samiyah|Samiyah - Poker Face Dark Horse - Samiyah|Samiyah - Dark Horse Beasts - Sansa|Sansa - Beasts Bubbly - Sansa|Sansa - Bubbly Battle Without Honor Or Humanity - Arista|Arista - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Storms in Africa - Arista|Arista - Storms In Africa OH YEAH - Thayn|Thayn - Oh Yeah (The beat in his head) Bitter Sweet Symphony - Orion|Orion - Bitter Sweet Symphony Colorblind - Orion|Orion - Colorblind Try Everything|Sansa |-| House Storm= SuperChick-So Beautiful lyrics|The Women of House Storm - So Beautiful The Saturdays - Lose Control|The Women of House Storm - Lose Control Rose I - Hero|Rose I - Hero Rose - Defying Gravity|Teenage Rose takes matters into her own hands - Defying Gravity A Man For All Seasons|Lorcan - A Man For All Seasons Morgana & Arthur Keep Holding On|Tora - Keep Holding On Dance With My Father|Tora's wish finally comes true on her Wedding Day Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side|Tora - Dark Side Torani - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger|Torani - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Morgana Won't Say She's In Love (with Gwaine!)|Tora - I Won't Say (I'm In Love) Merlin - Morgana ~ "I'm only human..."|Tora - Only Human (ok yes, she's half human, half elvish, but still) Legend Of The Seeker - Kahlan & Cara - Women On A Mission.|On A Mission - Seifa and Siri might not always see eye to eye, but they're a formidable duo regardless. Katy Perry - Roar (Official)|Rosalie (Lorcan's Daughter) - Roar Mithian - That's How You Know|Mithian's Philosophy on Love Mithian - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)|Mithian - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Mithian - One Dance|Mithian dreaming of her Prince (before Bedivere comes along) Mithian - Call Me Maybe|Mithian meeting Bedivere - Call Me Maybe I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Eldin|Eldin - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Come Go with Me - Eldin|Eldin - Come Go With Me (What he's like when he thinks no one is watching) So Young - Laini|Laini - So Young Hail, Rain or Sunshine|Things to do, parties to plan - Mithian and Laini's theme - Hail, Rain or Sunshine Barbie Girl - Laini|Laini - Barbie Girl (Thayn's impression of her) Beauty and the Beast - Be Our Guest High Quality|How I imagine Eldin would have cooked for Lyra :p - Be Our Guest MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This|Flynn - U Can't Touch This Clive Standen|Flynn - Welcome to the Jungle Morgana Pendragon Within Temptation - All I need|Dark Tora's flashbacks to her past (and her sister, in particular) - All I Need Cara Mason ♦ Do It Like A Dude|Siri - Do it like a Dude U && ur hand-p!nk|Siri and Eira on a "girls night out" LOL - U and Ur Hand Josh groban - So She Dances|Bedivere's thoughts on Mithian - So She Dances NEW SONG 2010 Gabriella Cilmi - Defender|Seifa's song for Clara - Defender PHIL COLLINS - You'll Be in My Heart (with lyrics)|Percival's song for Clara - You'll Be In My Heart Gwaine Whips It Real Hard|Gwaine - Whip My Hair (It's one hell of an annoying song, mind you :s) It's in his DNA|Gwaine - It's in his DNA It's My Life Sir Gwaine|Gwaine - It's my Life (a more serious song for him, lol) Gwaine - Always|Gwaine's thoughts after his split from Tora - Always David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch HQ|How Flynn sees Siri, lol - Sexy Bitch Eira - I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman|Eira - I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman SHOCK HORROR! Eira in a good mood!!!|SHOCK HORROR! Eira in a good mood! LOL Bad boys alexandra burke lyrics|Eira - Bad Boys Get Off My Back - Bryan Adams|Eira - Get Off My Back Josh Groban - You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)|Gwaine's advice for Eira - You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) Frozen Let it go Idina Menzel Full Lyric video|Winter - (post banishment) Let It Go Brave|Winter - Brave Clara - Wonder|Clara - Wonder Shake it Off|Clara - Shake It Off Fight Song|Clara (post banishment) - Fight Song Young Lorcan - Strangers Like Me|Young Lorcan the Cub (can't you just imagine a hyperactive tiger cub bouncing about, curious about everything, lol) - Strangers Like Me Queen Sophia - I Whistle A Happy Tune|Queen Sophia (Rose's mother) has a simple trick for hiding her fear - I Whistle A Happy Tune Proctor and Sophia - "Shall We Dance"|Proctor and Sophia's first "date" - "Shall We Dance" Alayne - Miss Independent|Alayne - Miss Independent How Clara sees Mithian, Laini and Flynn (lol!) - Mahna Mahna|How Clara (and several others, I'm sure) see Mithian, Laini and Flynn (lol!) - Mahna Mahna We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together|Eira's message to Galahad - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Girlfriend|Eira sets her sights on a new man - Girlfriend Ride the Storm|Torin - Ride the Storm Lois Storm - Trouble|Trouble is Lois' middle name! - Trouble Bad Reputation|Lois doesn't care. Simple - Bad Reputation. Kahlan Storm - That Girl's a Genious|Kahlan can be just as witty as her twin, when she wants to be - That Girl's a Genious She's a Rebel|Lois and Kahlan are as bad as each other, sometimes - She's a Rebel Happy - Raiden|Raiden - Happy Best Day Of My Life - Raiden|Raiden - Best Day Of My Life Howl|Tala Blaez Storm - Howl Beautiful Monster|Tala Blaez - Beautiful Monster Holding Out For a Hero|Phoebe Storm doesn't want just any old man. Reach|Phoebe Storm's Personal Motto - Reach For The Stars Let's Get Loud!|Leia Storm - Let's Get Loud One Woman Army|Elwyn Storm - One Woman Army Hero|Eomer Rahl - Hero Be Still|Alyxandra Snow - Be Still Just Like Fire|Alyxandra Snow - Just Like Fire |-| Misc. Songs= Kings and Queens - Baelor|Baelor - Kings And Queens Signal to Noise - Baelor|Baelor - Signal to Noise Radioactive - Baelor|Baelor - Radioactive Caribbean Blue - Lorelei|Lorelei - Caribbean Blue Regina - Boulevard of Broken Dreams|Regina - Boulevard of Broken Dreams Counting Stars - Kit|Kit - Counting Stars We Remain - Taelila|Taelila - We Remain Lost Stars - Saiya|Saiya - Lost Stars Skyfall - Kean|Kean - Skyfall I Believe - Aquila Stardance|Aquila Stardance